countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
South Africa
South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa (RSA), is the southernmost country in Africa. It is bounded to the south by 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) of coastline of Southern Africa stretching along the South Atlantic and Indian Oceans; to the north by the neighbouring countries of Namibia, Botswana, and Zimbabwe; and to the east and northeast by Mozambique and Eswatini (Swaziland); and it surrounds the enclaved country of Lesotho. South Africa is the largest country in Southern Africa and the 24th-largest country in the world by land area and, with over 57 million people, is also the world's 24th-most populous nation. Description Appearance South Africa usually wears a T-Shirt and khaki cargo shorts, along with a scarf (colored green and gold as it's the colors of the rugby team) and other accessories including carved wooden bead ankle bracelets. South Africa also dons a purple, white and orange arm bracelet around their right wrist. South Africa almost never wears shoes unless they are in a cold environment or in a formal event. Personality South Africa is usually nice and caring to other countries. He is more than an extrovert than a introvert, but can have his shy moments. South Africa enjoys making people laugh and caring for the wildlife of his country, so has a natural hostility towards poachers, hunters and generally anyone who he deems a threat to his environment. When his anger is evoked, South Africa dons a very fiery personality that can make him dangerous to a number of people and/or countries (Represents the many, many wildfires in the country). South Africa has recently come out of the Apartheid years, meaning he used to have a very racist personality. Interests Playing Rugby as well as playing other sports such as soccer and other activities in the outdoors. He enjoys using the vuvuzela and making jewelry for family and friends. He enjoys spending time with the wildlife in his country Flag meaning Adopted on April 27, 1994, the flag of South Africa was designed to symbolize unity. ... The yellow, black and green are taken from the African National Congress (ANC) flag. Black symbolizes the people, green the fertility of the land, and gold the mineral wealth beneath the soil. Other symbols South Africa has a variety of symbols such as his national animal the springbok and national tree being the red yellowwood. His national fish is Galjoen, national bird is the Blue Crane and he holds a national fondness of King Protea flowers. Nicknames The colorful mix of cultures in South Africa's population, gives South Africa its nickname "Rainbow Nation." He's also been given the nickname "Saffer" by a few of his friends. Origin of the language Etymology 1815 as a name for a distinct region that had been partly settled by Europeans; 1910 as the name of a nation History Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography South Africa is located at the southernmost region of Africa, with a long coastline that stretches more than 2,500 km (1,553 mi) and along two oceans (the South Atlantic and the Indian). At 1,219,912 km2 (471,011 sq mi), according to the UN Demographic Yearbook, South Africa is the 24th-largest country in the world. It is about the same size as Colombia, twice the size of France, three times as big as Japan, four times the size of Italy and five times the size of the United Kingdom. Mafadi in the Drakensberg at 3,450 m (11,320 ft) is the highest peak in South Africa. Excluding the Prince Edward Islands, the country lies between latitudes 22° and 35°S, and longitudes 16° and 33°E. The interior of South Africa consists of a vast, in most places almost flat, plateau with an altitude of between 1,000 m (3,300 ft) and 2,100 m (6,900 ft), highest in the east and sloping gently downwards towards the west and north, and slightly less noticeably so to the south and south-west. This plateau is surrounded by the Great Escarpment whose eastern, and highest, stretch is known as the Drakensberg. The south and south-western parts of the plateau (at approximately 1100–1800 m above sea level), and the adjoining plain below (at approximately 700–800 m above sea level – see map on the right) is known as the Great Karoo, which consists of sparsely populated scrubland. To the north, the Great Karoo fades into the even drier and more arid Bushmanland, which eventually becomes the Kalahari desert in the very north-west of the country. The mid-eastern, and highest part of the plateau is known as the Highveld. This relatively well-watered area is home to a great proportion of the country's commercial farmlands and contains its largest conurbation (Gauteng). To the north of Highveld, from about the 25° 30' S line of latitude, the plateau slopes downwards into the Bushveld, which ultimately gives way to the Limpopo lowlands or Lowveld. Relationships Family * Namibia - brother * Botswana - sister * Anglo-Boer - Father/past self * Apartheid - brother/past self Friends * Zambia * Lesotho * Mozambique * Zimbabwe * Algeria * Sierra Leone * Vietnam * Brazil (Only because of BRICS) * Russia (Considers Russia his best friend) * China (Only because of BRICS) Neutral * United Kingdom * USSR Enemies * Confederate States of America * Apartheid * Anglo-Boer Opinions Anglo-Boer The father South Africa doesn't desire to remember. The years of the Boer Wars were bloody invasion wars that started with the Dutch settlers fighting the native Zulu tribes and then became a fight between the British colonizers and the Afrikaners (Boers). It was a bad point in South Africa's history he chooses to ignore. Confederate States of America South Africa does not get on with the Confederate States and even has a fear of him. CSA instilled a permanent fear in South Africa over the disgusting conditions of the Slave Trade and the even worse condition of forced labor. Bringing up CSA will result in PTSD like flashbacks in South Africa. Russia The two countries get on well with each other, taking frequent visits to each other's countries. In 2017 the two were even rumored to be having a love-affair which was neither confirmed nor denied by either countries. There was also a lack of evidence for this claim so nothing became of said rumor. USSR South Africa, although supporting capitalism, was friends with the Soviet Union. USSR aided South Africa in 1964 by supplying military arms to the anti-Apartheid political party. USSR was also at the front of South Africa's anti-Apartheid movement but openly recommended South Africa to settle the internal struggles with peaceful negotiations rather than forced violent takeover. United Kingdom South Africa's opinion about Britain is complicated and a mix between positive and negative. South Africa sees UK as a friend currently, although has some disagreements with what they are doing. They also had squabbles in the past which lead to SA's people being dragged into the Slave Trade and a war between his people and the British. Trivia - South Africa is about the same age as Canada having revolted against the British Empire in the same year. - South Africa is commonly depicted with animals and for this reason some people like to believe he can communicate with them. - South Africa is extremely possessive over biltong. Never ask him to share. References Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Africa Category:Anglophones Category:Germanic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Republics Category:Everything Category:Dictatorships Category:UN Members